Por siempre, Mary
by Samahenoy Phye
Summary: Desde de todo por lo que habia pasado, era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarme. Post Gilmore Girls.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Se sitúa despues del último episodio de las Chicas Gilmore...aunque yo más bien lo planteo como una escena final alternativa espero que os guste.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había visto.

Desde la obra de Shakespeare con Paris, en mi vida no habían parado de sucederse los cambios…mi relación con Dean y la posterior ruptura, mi relación con Jess, mi amistad con Paris, mi breve romance de nuevo con Dean (la cual no había ido a buen puerto), mi entrada en la universidad de Yale, mi amistad con Lucy y Olivia y, mi graduación y, por fin, mi ruptura con Logan tras proponerle matrimonio y mi marcha de Stars Hollow, ante la posibilidad de poder cubrir la campaña presidencial de Barack Obama.

Tras la despedida que me hicieron Luke, mi madre y los demás habitantes del pueblo, me uní inmediatamente a la campaña que estaba realizando el senador Obama.

A los pocos meses, me había instalado en un cómodo apartamento a las afueras de Washington D.C. y había seguido de cerca los movimientos del senador durante su campaña para la revista online para la que trabajaba.

Esa misma mañana de enero acababa de asistir a un meeting público que el candidato demócrata acababa de realizar y decidí acercarme a tomar un café al Starbucks más cercano que había.

Me quité el gorro azul que mi madre y Luke me habían regalado esas navidades durante mi corta estancia en casa y me sacudí la nieve del pelo y del abrigo que llevaba.

Me acerqué al mostrador, y en cuanto uno de los encargados se acercó, le indiqué mi pedido.

- Café solo, con espuma y dos de azúcar.- le dije.

- Que sean dos.- dijo una voz detrás de mi.- Yo invito.

- No es necesario que lo haga...- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para identificar a la figura que se hallaba detrás de mí.

Era un hombre alto, de al menos 1.80 m, con el pelo corto, rubio, con un largo abrigo negro y una gran carpeta en la mano. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos azules oscuros, con aquel brillo, con los cuales, me devolvía la mirada. Hubiera jurado que ya había visto esos ojos antes...

- Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti…Mary.- y sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Parece que nunca te vas a aprender mi nombre, Tristan.

Se rió ante mi comentario.

- Si, te encanta el nombre que te puse, Rory.- respondió.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que aún soy fiel a ese apodo?

Pagó ambos cafés en cuento los trajeron y me entregó el mió.

- Porque, para mí, siempre serás _**mi Mary**_.

Me sonrojé ante tal respuesta.

- ¿Tienes prisa?- me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y ambos nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas libres que había y compartimos anécdotas y recuerdos, sobre Chilton, sobre nuestras vidas en la universidad, sobre su estancia en la academia militar y como ello le había beneficiado, además de reportarle los mejores amigos que ahora podría tener, sobre Paris, que ahora se encontraba prometida con Doyle, sobre mi prometedora carrera como periodista o la suya como arquitecto, alejándose de la empresa familiar…charlando durante un par de horas como viejos amigos, ajenos a que una semana mas tarde, acabaríamos compartiendo una cena en Nueva York, que dos meses mas tarde ya estaríamos saliendo juntos, o que acabaríamos juntos en el altar dos años después, justamente en la misma fecha en la que nos habíamos reencontrado.

_**El 15 de enero.**_

Os ha gustado? Si? No? mandadme reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Miré el reloj, las 2.34PM. Se me hacia tarde.

Solo esperaba que Paris no hubiese llegado puntual.

Salí del coche, que afortunadamente había logrado aparcar enfrente del restaurante en el que habíamos quedado.

Nada mas entrar, vi a Paris sentada en la mesa que acostumbrábamos a compartir, ordenando una carpeta que tenia en las manos.

Me acerque a ella, pensando que aun no me había visto.

- Llegas 4 minutos y medio tarde, Gilmore.- dije sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

Obviamente, me había equivocado.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- le pregunté sorprendida.- Desde que entre por la puerta, no he visto que hayas levantado la mirada de la carpeta.

Fue entonces cuando por fin levantó la vista en mi dirección.

- Eso es porque cuando oí que alguien se acercaba a esta mesa, te vi los zapatos y puesto que no son los de la camarera, los cuales debo añadir, son una horterada, supuse que serias tú. Además, fui yo quien te regaló esas botas por tu cumpleaños hace dos años, ¿recuerdas?

Me reí. Tenía razón. De hecho, me había sorprendido que Paris me hiciera un regalo como ese, en vez del último best-seller que hubiera salido como de costumbre. Pero cuando abrí la caja, allí estaban. Un par de botas de cuero marrones, de tacón bajo.

Supongo que el hecho de estar casada con Doyle desde hacia ya cuatro años y ser madre de dos preciosos hijos, Sylvia, de apenas 3 años y Jaime, de 18 meses, la habían cambiado, aunque eso si, no le había impedido ser candidata a jefa de cirugía en el Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York. Aunque yo sospechaba que su cuñada había tenido algo que ver con el regalo.

Me senté en la mesa y justo cuando iba a coger el menú, Paris me detuvo.

- No te molestes, he pedido lo de siempre además de dos sodas.

Sonreí y asentí mientras dejaba el menú en la mesa de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?- le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

- Como siempre, ya sabes. Lidiando con las enfermeras, poniendo a raya a los nuevos internos,…como siempre más o menos. Además dentro de poco anunciarán quien será el nuevo jefe de cirugía y todos saben que yo soy una buena candidata.

- ¿No querrás decir que te has encargado de que todos se enteren de que eres una buena candidata para el puesto?

Levantó los hombros.- Al final, resulta lo mismo.

Reí de nuevo, la vieja Paris de siempre. Pese a que su rostro ya denotara rasgos de la madurez, era mas que evidente que no había cambiado.

- ¿Y qué tal le va a Doyle?

- También le va bien. Por cierto, te agradece mucho que le pusieras en contacto con aquel banquero, su artículo fue un éxito.

- Me alegra haberle servido de ayuda.

- Y que lo digas. La próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces antes de realizarle una opa hostil.

- Sabiendo que es sospechoso de cometer fraude…

- Bueno cambiemos de tema, no quiero comenzar a darle vuelta a lo mismo una y otra vez sin remedio.

- Doyle ya esta cansado de que discutas con el, ¿verdad?- sonreí.

- Te juro que a veces pienso que el y mi psicólogo hacen planes para confraternizarse en mi contra.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no lo hacen?

- El caso es que pienso que es una posibilidad.- dijo tajante.

- En cualquier caso, lo hacen por ti, Paris.

- Eso es lo que se dirán ellos a si mismos para poder dormir bien, seguro.

En ese momento la camarera retiro los menús olvidados en la mesa y puso las bebidas sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí.

Negué con la cabeza.- De eso nada, quiero saber como están mis ahijados preferidos.

- Haciéndose más grandes cada día. En serio, Rory, no se a quien se parecerán en ese aspecto pero no será a Doyle o a mí.

Nos reímos ante su comentario.

- Sylvia pronto comenzará el colegio.- continuó Paris.- Está muy emocionada por llevar sus libros a clase y sé de quien es la culpa de ello.

- No veo que hay de malo en eso. Yo lo hacia.

- A eso me refería yo.

- ¡Hey! - me quejé mientras ella se reía de nuevo.

- Por otro lado, James está bien. Es muy parecido a Doyle así que con suerte, no desarrollará el lado neurótico de su madre.

- Yo no estaría tan segura.- repliqué.

- Tú ríete ahora mientras puedas que poco falta para que lo veas por ti misma.

- De eso estoy segura.

Nos callamos en cuanto la camarera nos trajo nuestros pedidos y comenzamos a comer.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti y Tristan?

- Tristan sigue trabajando, como siempre. En el trabajo le va bien. Está encantado de ser jefe aunque aun se siente algo raro. En cuanto a mí, yo me encuentro bien. El jefe por fin me ha convencido de que pida la baja y estoy trabajando en casa, aunque a Tristan no le haga gracia, no me gusta estar tan "desocupada".

- Bueno dentro de poco no lo estarás y lamentarás haber dicho eso.

Nos reímos de nuevo y continuamos charlando sobre temas varios, como cómo le iba a Olivia o las cosas que le ocurrían en su turno, mientras que yo le ponía al día sobre las cosas ocurridas en Stars Hollow y las cenas con mis abuelos. Mientras hablamos, me di cuanta de cuanto la había echado de menos.

Tras pagar la cuenta, hicimos planes para vernos en su casa en dos semanas y después de despedirnos en la puerta, me marché a casa. Cuando llegué, vi que las llaves del coche de Tristan estaban en la puerta, así que colgué la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en la entrada y subí al primer piso, donde estaba segura que estaría.

Entré en la segunda habitación a la izquierda, justo al lado de nuestra habitación y allí a mi marido, Tristan, terminando de retocar la cuna de nuestro bebé en la que sería su habitación, que ya estaba llena de peluches y ropa, cortesía de mi madre y Luke y decorada por mi abuela.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta sin hacer ruido y cuando me vio, sonrió, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia mí.

- Te podría haber ido a recoger.- dijo antes de besarme.

- Lo sé.- respondí.- Pero aun puedo conducir.

Asintió mientras posaba la mano derecha sobre mi abultada cintura, y la izquierda sobre mi barriga.

Justo entonces, el bebé dio una patada.

- Sabe que su papá está aquí.- sonreí.- Y lo mucho que desea verle.

- Bueno, nos queda menos de un mes para ello.

Luego se dirigió al bebé.

- Pronto te daremos la bienvenida.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi barriga con ambas manos suavemente.

El bebé dio otra patada.

Apenas dos semanas después, justo el día de mi cita con Paris y Doyle, di a luz a una preciosa niña, de ojos azules que pesaba tres kilos y que no podía apartar la mirada de sus padres, al igual que nosotros no podíamos dejar de mirarla a ella, mientras que su abuela, Lorelai se lanzaba a los brazos de su abuelo Luke y sus bisabuelos lloraba de emoción.

La pequeña, Mariah Lorelai Leigh Dugray…_**Mary**_

Os ha gusta este cap! Sí? No? Hacédmelo saber con reviews.

Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Se he tardado mas de lo previsto pero esto de los exámenes me ha tenido con los horario un poco revueltos.  
En cualquier caso, aquí ya publico el ultimo capitulo.

Un beso a todos.

_______________________________________________

Capitulo 3

Aparque el coche en la entrada, a tiempo de poder continuar haciendo la cena de esta noche.

Saque las bolsas del maletero y me adentre en casa, a tiempo de poder oír otra de sus discusiones.

- …es que no veo donde está el problema. Con Ryan nunca hay problemas pero cuando se trata de mí, siempre se te ocurre alguna excusa.

- Mary, sabes perfectamente que no es lo mismo.

- Claro que es lo mismo, pero por algún motivo, eres tú quien se comporta de modo distinto.

Deje las bolsas en el suelo, y me dirigí hacia ellos.

- A ver, ¿qué ocurre?- les interrumpí, haciendo que ambos dirigieran su atención hacia mí.

- Mamá, es lo de siempre. Papá no quiere entrar en razón.

Tristan se mostró indignado.

- No es nada de eso.

- ¿A no? Entonces como es que Ryan sí puede salir esta noche y yo no. Siempre me tratas como a una niña pequeña, papá ¡y eso que Ryan es menor que yo!

- Un momento, ¿qué es eso de que Ryan va a salir esta noche, Tristan? – le pregunté colocando mis manos sobre mis caderas.

Tristan solo se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, el chico me pregunto si podía salir esta noche con Janet y claro, después de oír sus suplicas durante un rato, cedí.

- ¿Ves, mamá? Ryan se lo pide sin más y el asiente. Yo se lo llevo pidiendo hace una semana y no quiere ni escucharme.

- Pero es que no es razonable pasar de una cena familiar para salir con….Robert.- dije con mala gana.

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- Bueno, ya está bien.- volví a interrumpir. Mire a Tristan.- Creí haberle dejado claro a tu HIJO que no se iba a librar de la cena por una chica, así que vas a subir luego a decirle que no se irá antes de cenar y si aun quiere salir tendrá que traer a la chica a casa, para variar. Sin rechistar, sr Dugray.- le dije antes de que comenzara a replicar, por lo que salió de la habitación en dirección al primer piso. Luego mire a mi hija.- En cuanto a ti, jovencita, lo mismo le digo. No se librará de la cena, pero puedes salir después. Además también podrías traerle a casa. La última vez no salió tan mal.

- La última vez, mamá, papá se paso toda la cena atosigándole a preguntas y Ryan trato más de una vez apartarle de nosotros para contarle alguna historia embarazosa, estoy segura, como siempre que viene.

- Lo que decía, tampoco fue tan mal.- y ambas nos reímos. A veces olvidaba lo mucho que se me parecía pese a tener el cabello rubio oscuro como su padre, con quien también compartía los mismo hoyuelos.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba y me ayudo a llevar las bolsas a la cocina. Luego comenzó a colocar las bolsas

- Además, esta vez estará la abuela y Luke y los tíos Richard y Alan.

- No sé si es un aliciente en mi favor.- dijo levantando una ceja.

- Tu solo pregúntale.

- Claro, sabes perfectamente que os adora, dios sabrá por qué.

- Pues por el mismo motivo por el que tú misma nos adoras, hija.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo con un brazo sobre mi hombro.- Supongo que sí. Voy a llamarle.- y salió de la cocina.

Comencé a preparar la cena, y cuando ya estaba por la mitad más o menos, llego Tristan.

- Debes saber que en el piso de arriba hay un jovencito muy desanimado.- dijo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

- Se que lo superara, es un Dugray al fin y al cabo.- sonreí.

- En eso te doy la razón.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, abrazándome por la espalda.- Además, siempre conseguimos lo que queremos.

- Y la prueba de ello, está dando grititos de alegría en el salón.- dije mientras oía a su hija reír desde la sala.

- Ya sabe a me que refería, Mary.- e hizo que levantara la mirada para darme cuenta de que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras él se acercaba y me besaba apasionadamente.

Solté todo lo que tenía entre manos y, girándome, coloque los brazos en su cuello, sin separarme siquiera.

No fui consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado. De lo único que realmente consciente era de sus labios y de cómo sus manos se estrechaban mi cintura.

- Mama, papa, James y los abuelos ya están aquí.- grito Mary desde la sala.

Tristan se separo levemente, me dio un último beso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Es la hora.

- Tristan, se bueno.

Me guiño un ojo y salió de la cocina.

Negué con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba.

¿Cuándo me había subido al mueble de la mesa?

¿Y cuando me había quitado los zapatos?

¿Y cómo diablos me había desabrochado el sujetador sin quitarme la camisa?

Me coloque bien la ropa y continúe cocinando.


End file.
